WWE Reflections
by Peep4Christian
Summary: MyFirstStory. Reflections of certain aspects of the current weeks show by a different wrestler in each chap. Please give it a chance. **The sixth chapter is Drew McIntyre reflecting on the prospect of being fired from SmackDown**
1. Chris Jericho on Jan 9 RAW Please Review

Chris Jericho – January 9, 2012 [Monday Night RAW]

OK that was embarrassing. I don't know what happened out there – that wasn't me that wasn't a lion it was more like a kitty - kat. I was actually planning on talking – but no. I had to go out there and cry like a little baby. That wasn't how it was supposed to go. Grrrr

My return was supposed to be phenomenal. But this was really bugging me. Actually the first week everything went great – I didn't want to say anything and I didn't – I just went out there and the crowd was crazy, and they had every reason to be – I came back, CHRIS JERICHO came back (also Rick the sign guy was there but that wasn't what they were crazy for…). And if they were gonna go all crazy with me just standing there no point in ruining the moment by talking… right?

But this week was different, I knew people would begin to lose interest – they shouldn't I mean I _am_ Chris Jericho – but they did would and regardless I had to talk, I had to say it, but I couldn't I walked out there and I saw all the fans and that was it I was speechless (my tongue had been gotten by a hamster ). I wanted so badly to tell them everything – the whole reason for my return (it would after all change the world as they knew it) – but I couldn't I had a break down.

This was me – yes I had dabbled in other forms of entertainment and Rockstardom was everything I thought it would be and more – but all my life this was what I wanted and this is where I belonged. And I was finally back; the fans may have been extremely happy to see me back but all of their joy put together couldn't even begin to express how happy I was to be back. I was back where I was supposed to be – where I was born to be. I can't let stupid stuff like this interfere with my career and my destiny (©Alberto Del Rio).

I have to do it, sooner or later, I will be the one to say it – everyone will have to know. I don't know what happened out there tonight but I refuse to allow it to happen again.

So hopefully next time – there is so much to be said and I hope that I will be able to say it all.


	2. AJ Lee on Jan 13 SD

AJ Lee – January 13, 2012 [SmackDown]

Ouch, my everything hurts – getting run into by the Big Show isn't a laughing matter. I still feel like I'm being crushed.

Wanna know the worst part, the biggest joke ever? I did it voluntarily, Big Show hadn't meant to run into me but I made sure he did. And even though I feel like crap it was worth it because Daniel is still the champ.

I love Daniel; why else would I go ask Show not to hurt him in their match, right? But apparently asking Show not to hurt him wasn't enough for him, he wanted more help.

When Daniel asked me how much I loved him I wasn't sure what he was getting at but then he asked me to help him retain his title. Of course I told him I loved him enough to help him with that. Then he told me his plan I was nervous but I knew I could do.

Before I walked out I was so nervous I felt like I was gonna puke. I didn't even walk out with Daniel, but I managed to put on a straight face and I walked out to the ring. When Daniel jumped out of the ring I knew I had to do it. So I went and stood in Show's way, I was obviously expecting to get hurt but nothing could have prepared me for the impact. I had the wind knocked out of me and felt like I was under a rock.

As long as Daniel is still champ though – all the pain is definitely worth it.

** Ok, that was pretty short.**

**Did this match remind anyone else of Lita; when was the last time that a female wrestler (Vickie doesn't count) was actually relevant in the main event.**

**Even if this is a heel turn for AJ I'm glad she's getting a push.**

**Yay AJ!**


	3. Evan Bourne on Jan 15 HouseShow

Evan Bourne – January 15, 2012 [RAW House Show in Oakland California]

The House Show today was bad, and when I say bad I don't mean "oh! I messed up on one of my awesome moves" bad, I mean "Crap! We lost our titles…. on a house show" bad.

So yeah you guessed it – the show was bad because me and Kofi lost our WWE Tag Team Championships.

I wasn't actually that nervous before our match, it was against Primo and Epico, and since we had beaten them numerous times before on and off screen we just figured we would go out there and do our best.

So after Alex's and Ryback's (**ok so that's Skip Sheffield – apparently he changed his name now**) match Kofi and I went out into the arena and as always the crowd loved us

Epico and Primo were already there with Rosa so after our entrance Kofi and I handed our titles over to the referee and got the match started. To be honest neither of us expected that to be the last time we would hold our titles. But it was.

As the match commenced they got the upper hand, this wasn't really hard for them since they had Rosa going around "cheering" for them.

Epico tagged in Primo at the same time that Kofi tagged me in and as soon as Primo got one over me they double teamed on me. I tried to keep going but I couldn't Primo finally pinned me and I have to admit – that was the worst feeling in the world like seriously I don't even remember the last time someone lost a title at a house show.

I felt like crap and I was really mad mostly at myself. I had just cost us the title and the fact that it wasn't even a televised match – just made me angrier. When I finally opened my eyes and started to get up Kofi helped me out of the ring, this quelled my anger a bit, and I couldn't help but think about what an awesome partner he was for not ditching me even though I made us lose. He must have sensed my thoughts because he kept on telling me that it wasn't my fault that we had lost and that I did a great job. I'm glad we are a tag team.

When we got backstage someone told us that we were gonna have a rematch on RAW next Monday; that made me feel better because if we did win we would have our titles back and we could definitely put this match behind us.

Kofi was really happy to hear this too and he pointed out that this could be a good thing since if we did win on RAW we would be two time tag team Champions. I hadn't even thought of that so thank god for Kofi and all of his positivity.

Now all I have to do is prepare better for the match on Monday, and with Kofi's help I know we can win back our titles.

AirBoom FTW!

**Grrr the ending seems so inconclusive – its bugging me but I don't know what else so here it is **

_Ok so I was super mad when I found out that they lost their titles (especially since it was on a house show) so I decided to write this. I'm gonna try to be optimistic and say that they will probably (hopefully) win them back on RAW tonite._

_Also I didn't actually watch the match so I just gave a vague description of what might have happened. All I know for sure is that Rosa was there and Primo pinned Evan :*(_

_**GO AIRBOOM**_

_Oh and I am trying to write one of these for every SD and RAW so if you want me to write as someone just ask, I can probably do it – even if they aren't actually on the show. _

_And if Jeff Hardy can win the TNA WHC I will go watch that ep. of Impact just to write one of these – I still can't believe he didn't get it at Genesis _

_Record for most sad faces in one A/N [3]_


	4. Evan Bourne on Suspension

**Thanks to "**_**Demon-Jinchuriki14**_**" for the idea behind this 'Self-Reflection'  
>**Also for the sake of the story please pretend that the reason AirBoom lost had nothing to do with Evan's suspension.**<br>XX**

**Evan Bourne's Reflection on his Suspension [January 17 2012]**

Hi it's me again, Evan Bourne.

As you may have heard I have been suspended for a failed talent wellness-evaluation. For this I want to apologize to all my fans. I hit rock bottom and I let you guys down in the process. I promise that I will get the help I need to pick up these pieces and get back up to the place I was in. I am sincerely sorry that I have let all of you guys down again. There is however one person who I need to apologize to more than the rest.

The last time I was here I told you guys how grateful I was to have Kofi as my tag-team partner. He has been a great tag partner and I let him down; even though the other team did cheat I was responsible for both our title match losses but he told me it was ok and that since we were a team it wasn't only my fault; this time though it _was_ entirely my fault. I not only harmed myself through my actions, I let Kofi down big time and he deserves way better than this.

So I want to take this opportunity to tell Kofi that I am extremely sorry for my actions and I am truly grateful for all the support you gave me.

To my fans I want to say thanks for supporting me and I will get better and I will NOT let you guys down ever again.

I wish I could take back what I did but I can't so instead I will try my best to better my self, seek the assistance I need and come back better than ever.

**Note from me:**

**Disclaimer – I have no idea what the guy that is Evan Bourne feels about the situation he is in and I'm not going to be one to judge him – I don't know him and this story is sorta crossing into the real world so I just wanted to let you know that these are my thought not his.  
>XX<strong>

**OK apparently his name is Matthew Korklan but that is irrelevant because these are not his thoughts!**

**If you do want his thoughts though you can follow him on twitter findevan.  
>XX<strong>

**I cried when I found out Evan was suspended – again – I hope that he can get better and come back, because I would hate to see him go to TNA [nothing against TNA I just never have time to watch it]. **

**: ( **

**Oh and if you thought this was chapter had a redundant tone throughout I totally agree with you but that's the way apologies are supposed to be.**


	5. Zack Ryder on Jan 16 RAW

Zack Ryder – January 16, 2012 [RAW]

Are you serious bro!

That match with Swagger was hell. He wouldn't stop beating down on my back. He banged me into the turn buckle, he stepped on me, and elbowed me in the back. I recovered from two gut-wrench powerbombs but it didn't even matter he hit me with a third and with my back like this I couldn't kick out. And now I'm not US Champion anymore.

The worst part is that Laurinaitis comes up to me when I'm with the trainer and _apologizes_ for putting me in a match that I wasn't even medically cleared to compete in after Kane attacked me. Ok so wait a second bro…. he apologizes to me, but I still lose my title? Are you kidding me bro!

The only good thing that came out of this was that Eve is sticking up for me now, I think she's just glad I saved her from Kane but I'm not gonna question her motives. She cheered for me during my match (it totally helped that she was a million times hotter than Vickie), she even stayed with me after I lost. And then she stood up for me against Laurinaitis. I could totally get used to this, I love Eve….

But you know what Broskis? It doesn't matter because when I get better I'm gonna fist-pump Swagger's face and get my title back. Then when I'm the United States Champion I'm gonna get back at Laurinaitis for telling my girl Eve to shut up. You know what Laurinaitis maybe _you _should shut your mouth – that would make a lot more people happy.

Anyways guys, I just want you to know that I'm not complaining because Swagger may have won by beating an injured Broski but when I come back for MY title I just want to let you all know that I'm gonna be a TWO TIME United States Champion! WOO WOO WOO, YOU KNOW IT.

**! RYDER OR RIOT !  
>the only condolence is that he is still the Internet Champion….<strong>

**And you can watch him make out with Eve on ep. 49 of Long Island Iced Z (Dolph Ziggler is there too) **

**** ****.com/user/LongIslandIcedZ?blend=1&ob=video-mustangbase**** ****


	6. Drew McIntyre on Jan 20 SD

**Disclaimer: Written in American English **

Drew McIntyre – January 20, 2012 [SmackDown]

*Angry Rant*

Teddy Long is an idiot; he actually thought he could fire me? And the worst part is that clown, Santino, had to save me! That fool didn't prove anything today he just made me angrier and soon enough he will get what he has coming.

I am_ thee_ chosen one, no one can just fire me like that. And as for Santino – whatever he says and how ever many times he beats me it is by luck and luck only… nothing else could help that goofball beat me. I watched that match; I know that he asked the audience for help. I don't care how many fans he has, that doesn't give him the right to ask them for help and pretend like he won because of his non-existent skill.

And now stupid old Teddy Long is going to try to fire me again. Just because he is GM of SmackDown doesn't mean he can just fire me like that – I was an intercontinental champion and a tag team champion, of course he wouldn't know the prestige of either of those titles seeing as he hasn't held any title, ever.

I have had enough of this disrespect and Teddy will see that next week, I am better than most of the idiots he has employed on SmackDown and I will make sure he realizes that. If he really thought that firing me was the way to go and hasn't changed his mind yet, he sure as hell will next week.

I will be there next week and the week after that and the week after that, that's right I'm here to stay – I know my potential and anyone that doesn't can just watch and I promise you – all of you will be wondering why you ever even thought that firing me was the solution to anything.

**I don't get what WWE is doing to McIntyre. He went from fighting people like Kane, Matt Hardy, and Christian to jobbing on Superstars and SmackDown?  
>But whatever I just want to see where they take that angle.<strong>

**Speaking of Matt Hardy - he is returning to the ring (not full time) for an Indie company – I think it is Mid Atlantic Championship Wrestling. That is a step in the right direction for him and I really hope he can get his life back together (not judging just saying).**


End file.
